Rain in Radhii
by PinkLemonadeDays
Summary: Qui-Gon takes young Obi-Wan on an outing to the Zoess, but the day's lesson is interrupted by a storm. Based very loosely on a text post I remember seeing a while ago -the sweet imagery stuck with me!


The afternoon's lesson came to an unofficial conclusion as storm clouds settled over the wooded glen, and the waldijunes emerged from their boroughs.

"Master, what _are_ those?" The young student, seated on a mossy log, addressed his teacher, but his gaze was on the small, slithery creatures in the brush, standing on their hind legs and sniffing the air with anticipation. The boy, who had only seen seven years, was curious about everything, particularly the creatures which inhabited the immense forest of Radhii.

Fortunately, the boy's teacher was most patient, and if anything, encouraged his pupil to ask questions. Qui-Gon Jinn could appreciate the tradition of instructing a young padawan within the great temples of the city, but had realized that this boy, with an empathetic heart and a solemn sense of inquiry, benefitted most from outings such as the one they had embarked on that afternoon.

"Those are waldijunes, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon explained, "They come out of hiding when it rains. The moisture is absorbed through tiny pores in their skin and keeps their bodies cool in the days to come."

"Can I get closer?" Obi-Wan ventured, casting a hopeful look back at his teacher.

"You may, though I think you will find they are rather shy. They are not accustomed to creatures of our sort."

Qui-Gon suppressed a smile as the boy slid to the ground, and proceeded to inch carefully around the log toward the little herd of waldijunes. Despite his efforts to appear inconspicuous, a waldijune caught sight of the creeping boy, and with a startled, collective hiss, the herd scurried deeper into the forest. Obi-Wan followed, mimicking their hissing as if to draw them to him with their own language.

"Obi, do not stray far!" Qui-Gon called. "It looks as though we shall soon have a downpour!"

"Yes, Master!" Obi-Wan's tiny voice carried back, and his auburn head disappeared into the thicket.

Qui-Gon had to chuckle ruefully. Surely, the Jedi Council would disapprove if they knew a lesson in the balance of the Force had been interrupted for a waldijune chase. It brought Qui-Gon pride, however, knowing his pupil would not consider using his Force abilities to catch the wild beasts, for the boy held a respect, mature beyond his years, for all creatures.

Indeed the master was very proud of his padawan. As a distant thunder rumbled, Qui-Gon recalled the day he first met tiny Obi-Wan Kenobi. It had been a stormy evening in Coruscant, when Yoda had summoned Qui-Gon to his private chamber in the Jedi Temple.

* * *

" _Master Yoda, you said this was a matter of great importance?"_

" _Indeed_ , indeed. _An apprentice for you the Council has chosen."_

 _Qui-Gon was unable to hide his immediate dissatisfaction. "If I may speak my mind, Master Yoda, I thought it was understood by the Council that I do not wish to train a padawan. You see, I have been especially devoted to my research as of late, and a child –"_

 _He trailed off at Yoda's thoughtful expression. The small, green jedi master nodded slowly. "Again, appreciate an appointment from the Council, Master Qui-Gon does not."_

" _Master Yoda, I do respect the wisdom of the Council…"_

" _Eager to instruct a youngling in the ways of the Council you are not?"_

 _Qui-Gon sighed. "I struggle with our tradition, Master Yoda, as you have sensed before. I admit, I am surprised that the Council would ask me to instruct a padawan."_

" _Persuasive were Count Dooku and I." At Qui-Gon's skeptical look, Yoda continued, "A special youngling this one is. A good influence on each other I believe you will be."_

 _He rose and motioned for Qui-Gon to follow him into the corridor. Qui-Gon was led to a waiting room where a redheaded youngling sat enveloped in a large chair, his feet dangling above the floor. He hopped up when the pair entered the room, and Qui-Gon noticed that the boy was barely as tall as Yoda. "Master Yoda," he bowed respectfully. His voice was soft, with a distinct Coruscanti accent._

" _Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet Qui-Gon Jinn."_

 _The boy had to crane his neck to look upon Qui-Gon's face, and instinctively, the man knelt down. He stuck a hand out from his robe. "Obi-Wan."_

 _Obi-Wan tentatively placed his hand in Qui-Gon's. "Master." The little boy's eyes slowly took in this tall stranger. He could not have been more than four years of age, but Qui-Gon noted there was a keen understanding in his sweeping gaze. He sensed a righteous dutifulness in the boy, but there was something else…something that wouldn't allow the man to hand off Obi-Wan to another member of the Council._

" _What are you thinking right now, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked abruptly._

 _The boy was not at all startled and answered promptly, "You're about three Master Yoda's tall."_

 _Qui-Gon could only raise his eyebrows in surprise as Obi-Wan looked to a now disgruntled Yoda, as if for affirmation._

 _Lightening suddenly brightened the room, and Qui-Gon had an idea which he thought might intrigue the youngling. "Obi-Wan, do you want to know how far that lightening is from us?"_

* * *

"One, two…" _BOOM!_ Qui-Gon was pulled from the memory by Obi-Wan's measured counting, followed by a roar of thunder. Obi-Wan burst from the thicket, as rain began to patter down. "Master, the lightning strikes just two miles from here!"

"Quite right you are, young Padawan. It is best we head to our ship before the rain becomes any heavier." He beckoned to the young boy, who hurriedly collected his tablet and leaf samples.

Obi-Wan had to scurry to keep up with Qui-Gon's long stride. As he scampered alongside his master, he attempted to tuck his precious leaf samples into the pocket of his tunic. His tiny foot caught an unfortunate tree root, and with a surprised gasp, Obi-Wan tripped face forward into the dirt.

"Master, my leaves!"

Qui-Gon helped the boy gather his samples and brushed the dirt unceremoniously from his face with the corner of his cloak. The rain began to come down harder, and Obi-Wan blinked through raindrops at his master. "I wish we absorbed water like the waldijunes and could stay outside."

"Come along, Obi, it's not much farther." Qui-Gon wrapped his cloak around Obi-Wan, shielding the boy from the rain. The pair took off again, Qui-Gon shortening his stride.

"When we are back in the Temple," Qui-Gon offered, "We can ask Jocosta for a text about the waldijunes."

Obi-Wan did a little skip in response. "I want to show Master Yoda my leaves too."

"Perhaps, we can also inform Master Yoda," Qui-Gon added pointedly, but in good humor, "what we learned about the Force today."


End file.
